poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Signer (class)
Signer Signers have gained the trust of Legendary Pokemon, and with that trust they summon astral forms of Legendary Pokemon to help them through any difficulties. Signers are loyal Rangers who seek to right any wrong above all else, especially when it comes to anything that could shatter the natural balance of the world. With a Signer on your team, you know that you’ll always be covered, and by the power of legends at that. Mechanic Whenever you are allied with a Legendary Pokemon, you gain its Crest. Whenever you use a Signer Feature, choose a Crest belonging to one of the Legendary Pokemon you have allied with. Depending on which Pokemon it is, the effects of the other Signer Features may change. When referring to a Legendary Pokemon related to a Crest, Features refer to the Legendary Pokemon as Patrons. When using a Crest, you must have a flat circle, surface, at least 1-meter diameter large in order to summon the astral form of the allied Pokemon to you. Crests do not inform you of any Patrons’ Moves, or Stats. If any Patrons are reduced to less than 25% of their HP, Signers who are allied with their Patrons will know, if they are thinking about their Patron. Cross Classing Cryptozoologist: Signer, 16 INT, Encountered at least 2 Legendary Pokemon 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Signer Gifted Features 'Guardian Sign' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 2 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You take damage from a Move. Effect: When taking damage, you are considered the same type as whichever Patron’s Crest you are using. 'Healing Sign' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainer. Effect: Roll 2d20 and add your DEX modifier. The target heals that many Hit Points. Signer Features 'Courage Sign' Prerequisites: Signer, a Companion who has been with you for at least 2 weeks Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: A Helpful Pokemon who is about to leave. Effect: The target may perform one additional At-Will Frequency Move immediately. 'Divine Sign' Prerequisites: Signer, a Companion who has been with you for at least 2 weeks Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Companion who has been with you for at least 2 weeks Effect: Choose one of your Crests. The Companion uses a random Move, chosen by your GM, which the Patron knows. 'God Sign' Prerequisites: Signer, Divine Sign, 18 DEX Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Companion who has been with you for at least 1 month Effect: Choose one of your Crests. The Companion uses a Signature Move, chosen by your GM, which the Patron knows. A Signature Move being a Move which is known almost exclusively by that Patron. 'Grand Sign' Prerequisites: Signer Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A Helpful Pokemon. Effect: Add your CHA modifier and your DEX modifier together. Add that total to the Helpful Pokemon’s next damage-dealing Move. 'Restoring Sign' Prerequisites: Signer, 18 DEX Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Trigger: You take damage from a Move. Effect: Roll 3d20 and add three times your DEX modifier . The target heals that many Hit Points. 'Revealing Sign' Prerequisites: Signer Trainer Action League Illegal Daily - Every 3 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You successfully Restrain a Pokemon. Effect: The Restrained “Helpful” Pokemon has four Moves revealed to you by your GM that the Restrained Pokemon knows. If the Pokemon knows less than four Moves, each Move is revealed. 'Righteous Sign' Prerequisites: Signer, two or more Patrons Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Self. Effect: All allies with line of sight to you may pick one Stat, other than HP, and raise its Combat Stage twice. 'Smite Sign' Prerequisites: Signer Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: While attacking with a Trainer Attack, you may activate a Crest. When activated, choose one of the Patron’s Elemental Types and treat your attack as that Elemental Type. Apply Weaknesses, Resistances and Immunities. 'Summoning Sign' Prerequisites: Signer, 8 Signer Features Trainer Action League Illegal Weekly Target: Adjacent empty space. Effect: Choose a Crest, set your Styler’s remaining energy to 0. Next to you a miniature, astral form of your Patron appears. It has HP equal to your DEX stat multiplied by 5. It is identical to the Legendary in every other way including Capabilities, Abilities and Moves. Your GM will determine its stats. It is considered Helpful until it performs 10 tasks that would usually dismiss other Helpful Pokemon. 'Swift Sign' Prerequisites: Signer, a Companion who has been with you for at least 2 weeks Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Helpful Pokemon. Effect: You may immediately issue a command to the target, even if you have commanded another Pokemon during that round of an encounter. The Helpful Pokemon is dismissed as usual afterwards. Category:Ranger Advanced Classes